dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Melthorian
The Melthorians originate from their native home in the Pellagian Islands. The Melthorians command a certain amount of awe and fear from the general populace, as they are of the dragon-kind. This race is able to shift between human and dragon form at will, though it is a rare sight to see their dragon form. Most cities are a little cramped for such a large and powerful creature. While those of this race call the Pellagian Islands home, they are known to wander far and wide in search of adventure and new experiences. Some settle in other cities, drawn to the abundance of life giving them so much to learn from. They are able to hold a wide variety of positions in most societies, though it is exceedingly unlikely you will find one with a noble title. They can be quite accomplished, but are often pigeonholed as the more physical rather than intellectual types. Many are quite intelligent; however, the popular opinion selling them short. General Appearance ''' Their human form ranges in height from 6'0' to 6'10" on average and they tend to be a larger-boned people. They lean toward a more ruddy complexion, their skin tone a light tan to a deep bronze shade. Their eye color can be black, dark brown, golden brown or red and their hair color is usually a matching shade. There are rare instances when the Melthorian's eyes and hair do not match. Their dragon form is thick bodied, with sturdy, powerful legs to carry them along the ground. A long, serpentine tail extends behind them at least as long as the body itself, and is dextrous enough to curl around the body when the dragon lays down to rest. The neck is equally serpentine, supporting a triangular shaped head, with a long snout and a mouth full of rows of sharp teeth. Each dragon is equipped with a pair of large wings, strong enough to lift the creature from the ground, allowing it to take flight, then fold up close to the body when not needed. Their scales are harder than the hardest metals. The females tend toward more earthen shades and the males toward brighter, eye catching shades. '''Life Span Melthorians can live up to 1,000 years making them the longest living race to call Dysothtria home. Their origin of birth dictates their age of maturity, as well as the likelihood of being able to shift. For those who are hatched as dragons, once they reach the age of 2, they are considered an adult. For those who are born as humans, they are considered an adult at the age of 14. Those born as a dragon are able to shift freely between human and dragon form at the age of 2; however those born as a human require a ceremony at birth performed by the eldest living dragon of Melchior’s line to determine their worthiness. If they are deemed worthy, the child would be able to shift freely by the age of 5. Traits, Advantages & Disadvantages * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2 and Constitution by 1. * Age: Average is 1,000 years. The age of maturity is determined by their origin of birth. For those hatched as dragons they reach adulthood by the age of 2. For those born of humans they reach adulthood by the age of 14. * Alignment: All alignments are available to this race. * Size: In human form, Melthorians range from 6’0” to 6’10” on average. In dragon form there is a formula. For every 1 foot in height it is 5 feet in length. For every 1 foot in length it is 2 feet in wingspan. * Draconic Ancestry: In dragon form the Melthorian is gifted with a breath weapon (determined by color). Whatever color you choose, fit to the most likely category in the following: Male options are Lighting (blue), Fire (red), Poison (green) & Cold (white). Female options are Poison (black), Fire (ochre), Lightning (brown) and Cold (grey). * Damage Resistance: You have resistance to the damage type associated with your draconic ancestry breath weapon. * Languages: All players start with common, Melthorian and their native tongue (the language of the region they were born in). * Weapon Proficiency: Players who choose this race must choose one of the following weapon proficiencies to start with: Bladed or Bludgeoning weapons. * Armor Proficiency: Players who choose this race start with an armor proficiency of Medium or Heavy Armor. Restrictions ' Because of the powerful nature of the Melthorians, and the possibility of abusing that power, this race has been restricted. A player who wishes to play one of these races needs to prove themselves to be mature, and interested in promoting rp that is good for the mush as a whole. Opinions of Other Races ''Humans A puny people, weak and frail. If you're not careful, you'll break them. I suppose it's no surprise that they're fearful, startle at the slightest hint that we might lose our temper. As if we don't have any self control. They need a healthy dose of courage, with a bit of wisdom, and they might be all right. Half-Breeds Not much better than their Human kin. They're not nearly as fragile, but have no more courage than the last. It's as if their Ithnevarian spirit was crushed by the fearful Human one. A shame really. They spend more time moaning about their fate, rather than go out there and changing what they don't like about their lives. Ithnevarians Now there's a people we can respect. They're heartier than they appear at first, and boy do they have courage in spades. For those who decide to hone their fighting prowess, they are a force to be reckoned with, but they temper it with honor. Pirotaians For little rats, they have a lot of spunk. If you ever find yourself traveling with one, watch out for fleas. They can be pretty handy to have around though, able to get into places that are much more difficult for us to fit. Xadrians Don't underestimate this bunch. They may be smaller than humans, but they're nowhere near as frail as they appear. Even we don't mess with them, but it's not like they go looking for trouble. Roetha ''Orta